Thoughts and Choices
by dumbaznloner
Summary: **Chapter 7 up...hope i did good**More to come... *sorry that it took me forever to update....*
1. Chapter 1 Thoughts

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. It probably sucks, but hey.at least I tried.hehe So give me some advice if I were to write another one alright?  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own "Birds of Prey". All characters belong to the WB, Tollin/Robbins Productions, and Warner Bros. Television. I do not own any of them.  
  
Helena got up early today and took a walk in her neighborhood. She decided that she didn't have to go to the clock tower right now. It was just too early and she really needed to clear her mind about the events that happened these past few weeks.  
  
**Flashbacks**  
  
"Why don't you carry any weapons? I am the weapon." "Well their not trying to kill you." "Who are you?" "What are you?" "Don't make me shoot!" "You were gonna shoot me!" "You haven't earned it yet" "Black Canary is Dinah's mother?" "She died in the explosion" "NOOOOOOO" "I know what it's like"  
  
It was all a blur; nothing made sense to her. She really liked Reese, but the way he acted when she was caught choking his partner.it was just way out of line. How dare he ask WHAT I am? And then the events that happened after that.Guy dying, Canary dying.everything was just going wrong.  
  
She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even sense the presence of the person seemingly stalking her. She then felt some put their hand on her shoulder, and she freaked. She had the person up against the wall in a matter of seconds.  
  
"WOAH.Huntress.it's me.Reese"  
  
"Oh my god.I'm so sorry, I was just.thinking about.stuff.you caught me off guard."  
  
"Since when are YOU ever off guard?"  
  
"There's a first time for everything." She shrugged  
  
"Hey, I never got a chance to tell you that I was sorry. I mean REALLY sorry for all the stuff that I said before. I was way out of line that day. But with all the stuff that he told me and all that.I just.I don't know.reacted. I know this doesn't exactly sound like the best apology in the world. But I'm really hoping you can forgive me, if not now.someday."  
  
Helena kind of just stared at him for a minute, letting what he said just sink in. She knew that he was sorry, and deep down, she did kind of forgive him already, not completely, but kind of.  
  
"Okay. Hey do you think you wanna grab something to eat before you go to work?"  
  
Reese was surprised that she asked. He was expecting some yelling.maybe some disappearing act, but breakfast? Hey it was all good for him. "Sure.why not?"  
  
So they both went to a nearby diner.  
  
Authors Not: Okay, what do u think? Was it that bad? Was it kinda good? Give me some suggestions and tell me if I should continue this story.  
  
P.S. and yes I know that the very last sentence is really bad. 


	2. Chapter 2 Nervousness

Author's Note: Since I got some good responses.I'm writing another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own "Birds of Prey". All characters belong to the WB, Tollin/Robbins Productions, and Warner Bros. Television. I do not own any of them.  
  
**At the Diner**  
  
God she is really something. She forgave me for something that seemed to really hurt her, and she invited me to breakfast. What would happen if I ask her out? Oh no.is it obvious that I keep staring at her? Umm better look away.  
  
At this point Reese looked away from Helena.  
  
He keeps staring at me.. haha.how adorable. He seems nervous. I really think that I am starting to fall for him.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Asked Helena.  
  
"Huh? Me? Oh yea.of course, I'm alright" Reese seemed startled by her question.  
  
"You just seem a little nervous, ya know?"  
  
"Pff.me? Nervous? Haha" He nervously stammered.  
  
"Alright, whatever you say."  
  
They finish their breakfast in awkward silence. Occasionally Reese or Helena would try to make small talk.  
  
They both stepped out of the diner. "Well, umm.I guess I better go." Said Helena.  
  
"Yeah me too"  
  
"Umm.okay.I guess.bye." She turned slowly to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Huntress.do you think.you.umm.::sigh:: nevermind"  
  
"Oh" Helena was disappointed because she felt like she really was hoping he would ask her out. So she continued to keep walking.  
  
"Huntress! Okay.would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? I mean if you not com."  
  
"Sure!" She cut him off abruptly. Damn, now I sounded too desperate.  
  
"Okay.I'm guessing I can't really pick you up.since I don't really know where you live and all"  
  
"Oh.umm" She was debating whether or not to tell him where she lived.or even what her name is.  
  
" ::sigh:: I live near the old apartments on 13th and Brooklyn. Apartment number 2B" (AN: I don't really know anything about apartments.but just go with it)  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at 7"  
  
"Okay Ill see you then"  
  
"Ok" They then went their separate ways. Helena felt really excited and.giddy? even..it was a strange feeling for her. She hadn't felt like that in a long time.  
  
Reese walked away and felt like there was this whole ton of pressure just lifted from him. So only thing now.is to wait for tonight.  
  
**End**  
  
Authors Note: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Better? Worse? 


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Ready

Author's Note: OoO I just noticed something. When I post a fanfic and there's a period after everything, that's actually supposed to be dot dot dot.u know like etc. I just noticed that.  
  
Disclaimer: Same ole thing.. I don't own anything..  
  
Thoughts and Choices Chapter 3  
  
Helena arrived at the clock tower and her mind was going over what just happened in the past couple of hours. Wow.Reese asked me out. God what's gonna happen now?  
  
"Helena!" She turned around when heard Barbara yell her name.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where were you today? You were suppose to be here an hour ago."  
  
"I got caught up in something. Sorry, jeez you don't need to get all brusque bout it."  
  
"Sorry, I guess I was just a little worried." Helena seemed surprised  
  
"Why, you know me, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yeah.but I don't know, there's just this feeling I've been having."  
  
"Ok.... anyways, what's on the schedule today? Training, mission, some briefing?"  
  
"There's really nothing up right now so I guess you can go and train with Dinah..she's been wanting to train all week, but I'm not sure about it. Her mother just died and she might just be in some stage of denial and she might be reckless and get hurt."  
  
"Ok ok.I got it."  
  
Dinah then came into the room  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" She asked cheerfully...almost TOO cheerfully  
  
"Do u wanna train?"  
  
"YES lets go!" She seemed really eager and excited about it.  
  
**3 hours later after training and all that**  
  
"Hey guys I gotta go." Said Helena when she realized it was a little after 5:30.  
  
"why?" asked Barbara "I got plans"  
  
"hmmm..."  
  
"so.......BYE" and she rushed off to get a head start on her nightly patrol.  
  
She got back around her apartment around 6:00 and took a shower and got dressed and was ready by 6:55. She wondered where he was taking her.  
  
DING DONG  
  
**To Be Continued (I stopped using End)**  
  
A/N: ok peeps...how was this? Good? Bad? Better? Worse? Any ideas on where Reese should take her? 


	4. Chapter 4 The Date

Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin..I'm getting lazy.hehehe  
  
A/N: Alright people..thanx for the responses.oo be sure to watch birds of prey on weds and get ALL you friends to watch it coz u know.they mite b canceling it.and that wont be good will it?  
  
DING DONG  
  
**Helena PoV**  
  
Helena went to the door to open it. There he was, dressed semi casual. She seemed to just stand there for a while looking him over. Without the tie, black slacks, dark blue shirt, black jacket.  
  
Wow.he looks good..  
  
**Reese PoV** He didn't tell her to dress formal or anything before. So what he saw was Huntress, dressed without the leather. Dressed like they would go out normally, like a normal date. Nice dressy semi tight pants, a white tank top the usual necklace and earrings though. Dark blue jean jacket. No heavy make up or anything. (Not that she usually DOES wear heavy make-up, im just making a lil point)  
  
She looks amazing. Wow A/N: I'm not good with clothes...im just randomly throwing in clothes types and colors here and there..  
  
They stood there kind of just staring at each other. Then Reese spoke.  
  
"Well we better be going. Don't wanna stand here all night do we?"  
  
"Oh yea.definitely..lets go. Oh by the way. Where ARE we going? You didn't mention anything."  
  
"Hmm..I was thinking..maybe go to a nice little picnic overlooking the ocean, then maybe a nice SAFE little club, you know some dancing, relaxing..hows that sound?"  
  
"I don't know about the safe part...but ill make do..lets go"  
  
So they both went to their little dinner.  
  
While they were eating and enjoying the view.  
  
"H, what do you think of the dinner?" asked reese.  
  
"H?"  
  
"Well.I didn't think that Huntress would be good to call you right now tonight.so H"  
  
"It's Helena."  
  
"Excuse me?" "Helena...my name is Helena"  
  
"Helena..it seems like the perfect name for you."  
  
They sat there for a while, they seemed to enjoy the moment for a while.  
  
"So what about that club?" Reese asked "Ya still up for it?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
They drove to the nice club. It wasn't one of those places where you see people get drunk and all those people on the dance floor practically doing it. It was a nice club with great music, great bartending, lots of people were there. It was a safe little place to be in.  
  
A/N: For those big TV watchers, if you've ever watched Charmed, think of P3.  
  
They both found a table and sat down and ordered some drinks. They both started to talk a for a little while and Helena then heard a song that caught her attention.  
  
I can't stand to fly I'm not that naive I'm just out to find The better part of me  
  
It was Superman by Five for Fighting. She had always liked this song because she could relate to it.  
  
I'm more than a bird:I'm more than a plane More than some pretty face beside a train It's not easy to be me  
  
"You wanna dance?" asked Reese  
  
"Huh? Sure."  
  
They both went to the dance floor and started dancing slowly. Helena let the words sink in a little.  
  
Wish that I could cry Fall upon my knees Find a way to lie About a home I'll never see  
  
She was always surprised of how much this song reminded her of..well..her. It may sound absurd:but don't be naive Even Heroes have the right to bleed I may be disturbed:but won't you conceed Even Heroes have the right to dream It's not easy to be me  
  
Up, up and away:away from me It's all right:You can all sleep sound tonight I'm not crazy:or anything:  
  
I can't stand to fly I'm not that naive Men weren't meant to ride With clouds between their knees  
  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet Digging for kryptonite on this one way street Only a man in a funny red sheet Looking for special things inside of me  
  
It's not easy to be me.  
  
Helena and Reese were still dancing long after the song ended. They seemed to be in their own little world. Then there was another song that came on. It seemed like the perfect song for that moment.  
  
What if I told you it was all meant to be Would you believe me Would you agree It's almost that feelin' We've met before So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy When I tell you love has come here now  
  
A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this  
  
They both then looked at each other. Their faces were centimeters apart, and then they kissed.  
  
Everything changes But beauty remains Something so tender I can't explain Well I maybe dreamin' But 'till I awake Can we make this dream last forever And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
They continued to dance  
  
A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall So let me tell you this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this  
  
Ohh! Like this!  
  
Ohh! I can't believe it's happening to me!  
  
Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this  
  
Ohh Like this  
  
When the song ended, they stopped dancing. They looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"Wow. I don't know what to say." Said Reese  
  
"hmm, me neither."  
  
Reese opened his mouth to say something, but then there was a loud crash. Someone had smashed through some of the windows. Three masked men came in and had bags. Helena then went into action, kicking butt that is. One of them got away and she was complentating whether to go after him or to let him go.  
  
"Go" Said Reese.  
  
Helena nodded and was about to take off, when she quickly turned around pulled Reese down for another kiss and sped off.  
  
**TbC**  
  
A/N: Ok was that good? Was the masked men thing a bad idea? I didn't what to put after the song, coz me and my writers block, haha. R/R thanx 


	5. Chapter 5 Goodnight Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless there are characters that you haven't heard of before like in the previous chapter the 3 masked men.  
  
A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone, and of course im alone as usual coz we nv do nething for this day.::sigh:: oh well...on wit the story!  
  
Helena raced through the streets almost catching up to the guy who had a good 7 or 8 minute head start. All she really wanted to do was get the guy and go back to Reese and finish whatever was left of her date. And it was going GREAT too, cept for those 3 goons.  
  
Ahh, when I get my hands on this guy, he aint gonna wish that he was born. ::sigh:: can't do that though. Might bother people.  
  
Helena caught up to him, beated the crap out of hima nd left him in front of New Gotham Police station all tied up. She then raced back to the club and hoped that Reese was still there. There was no such luck though, the police had made them all evacuate the building. Helena stood behind the yellow tape.  
  
Damn, damn damn damn damn damn! Why me?  
  
"Looking for me?" The voice behind her startled her.  
  
"Oh my god, you scared me."  
  
"Me? Scare YOU? That's funny." Said Reese  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"So im guessing this date has ended, since its almost 12 and im guessing that you hve your work to do tomorrow."  
  
"::sigh:: yea I guess."  
  
"C'mon, lets go."  
  
Reese drove her back to her apartment. He walked her to her apartment.  
  
"I guess this is it"  
  
Helena smiled. "Yeah I guess so." She was about the go in, almost reluctantly.  
  
"I'm guessing im not getting a good night kiss"  
  
Helena made it seem like she was thinking it over. She walked up to him, put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hmmm, we wouldn't want you to not have a last kiss would we?"  
  
"No, I don't think we wouldn't." They closed the space between them and kissed. It was a long sweet guess unlike the other kisses earlier that night.  
  
They finally broke apart.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye then"  
  
"Yea, I guess ill see you around sometime/"  
  
"Oh now your gonna just use your ring ALLL the time now arencha?"  
  
"Maaaaaybe... hehe"  
  
"Then we can decide on our next date then."  
  
"alright. Goodnight"  
  
"Nite"  
  
Helena went into her apartment and closed the door. She felt..giddy? happy? It was a feeling that she hadnt felt in a long time.  
  
Reese walked down the stairs and past the bar. He walked to his car, went in and drove off into the night.  
  
That girl is just the best. I can't wait for our next date.  
  
**TbC**  
  
A/N: How was that? Good? bad? Since it was Thanksgiving I decided to add chap 4 and 5 which I am..hehe arent I just so NICE? So tell me watcha think. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Day After

Disclaimer: I own nothing...im not THAT creative...hehe  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long while...I got soo much homework..if your from upland and u hab ms lubarsky.u know what I mean....AHH! A/N 2: I just noticed that the thoughts don't come out in italics, so for now im gonna use ~ ~ till I figure out how.  
  
Helena changed and went to bed. She fell asleep feeling happier than she's ever felt in a long time.  
  
She woke up the next morning, changed and went to the clock tower. She was actually glad to help Oracle on some weird cases and reorganizing files and junk today. She walked in with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Helena?" asked Oracle  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You seem a little.... cheerful" She said suspiciously. Helena silently kicked herself. She totally forgot that she didn't tell Dinah and Barbara about her date. She knew that Dinah would be happy for her, but Barbara would either kinda disapprove or approve....but she didn't want to really find out now.  
  
"Oh? Is that so?"  
  
"Yes... and since when do you use the phrase oh? Is that so?"  
  
"Umm..since today?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"I'm a little tired now so I'm not gonna go interrogate you any longer. But tomorrow...I expect some answer."  
  
"Ok...sure" Helena was relieved. She had another day to come up with an excuse.  
  
"C'mon...help me out with some of this stuff"  
  
Helena and Barbara left to do some work. When that was done, Helena decided to do some training.  
  
A/N: Ok really short chapter I know...sorry...hehe ive been busy and getting NOTHING done. History Day sucks btw...too much work...oy 


	7. Chapter 7 Telling

Disclaimer: u kno the drill..im too lazy to type that..  
  
Authors Note: Ive been having some serious writers block, plus finals and a whole bunch of other crap.  
  
Helena did not know what to do. She did not know how to tell Barbara about Reese. She knew that she might start lecturing her about being involved with someone she works with. But then she could also be really supportive of her newfound relationship.  
  
By the time she looked at the clock, she realized that she was already late for work.  
  
She rushed into work, and as she suspected, she got a lecture from Paul. (A/N: I don't know the guy's name, its that one gay guy that owns the bar, u know who im tlakin bout rite?) She stood there and kind of tuned out.  
  
"Helena! Helena! Are you listening?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yea..totally"  
  
"Ok, then get to work!"  
  
She went through 6 grueling hours of work, and was finally able to leave. She went to the clocktower, and decided to tell Barbara about Reese. She entered the doors, entered the password, and rode up the elevator. She was trying to think of what to say, when the elevator doors opened. There Barbara sat at the computers absorbed with whatever information she dug up on some crime again.  
  
"Barbara?"  
  
"Yes Helena?"  
  
"I have something to tell you. I just hope you'll support me and not go against me."  
  
"Helena, calm down. What do you have to tell me?"  
  
"ReeseandIhavebeendatingforthepast3days"  
  
"What? Say that slower"  
  
"Reese and I have been dating for the past 3 days."  
  
Helena waited for the blow, but strangly, there was no yelling like she suspected. She looked at Barbara, and was surprised to see her eyes dancing with amusement.  
  
"About time!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said about time! You guys have been flirting with each other so much for the past months! I was getting a little tired of it."  
  
"Umm..you DO know that....we might still be flirting?"  
  
"Yea, but at least you guys know that yu guys like each other"  
  
"OO that reminds me, I have a date with him tonight."  
  
"Haha..go..have fun"  
  
Barbara looked up, but she was already gone.  
  
Author's Note: Ok like I said, SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK. I started this chapter in December and I just got done with it! Haha Anyways.feedback is always great 


End file.
